


The War of Runes and Warlocks

by thisuserhasleftthechat (justapasserbyhere)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Magnus Bane, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Post-Canon, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Top Alec Lightwood, Unplanned Pregnancy, but malec is the main focus, doesn't follow the books, not a typical mpreg story, only the show, set after the series finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapasserbyhere/pseuds/thisuserhasleftthechat
Summary: When in desperate need to try and seal the rift in Edom Magnus allows Clary to draw a rune on him that will amplify his power. However, the rune doesn't work. At least not how he thought it would. After a year strange things begin to occur and it seems no one and nothing can be trusted. A war begins to brew as secrets and lies are revealed. The Shadowhunters and Downworlders begin to feel their alliances slip as things slowly dive out of everyone's control. Who is the cause of it all? And what do they wish to gain?





	1. The Rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to try and save the world Magnus lets Clary carve a rune on to him, but it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been years since I've written any fanfiction so this is an exciting project for me. I've loved to write since I was little and this idea just hit me and I had to bring it to life. I'm writing this to have fun and for my own enjoyment but I really hope you enjoy it as well!

_One year prior_

 

_Magnus was lost in thought as he leaned against the crumbled wall of his father's castle. His mind warred over what Alec had said to him, he never wanted that to become a reality. He leaned further into the wall as he thought about the implications of Alec's words. He'd give up his entire life just to stay with him. He'd never see his friends or family again, it broke Magnus’ heart. He couldn't let that happen._

_Suddenly, Magnus heard footsteps approaching, and he adopted a warm smile as Clary sheepishly walked up to him._

_“Something on your mind?” He asked, gently setting a hand on her shoulder as she approached him slowly._

_“I- It's just-” Clary stuttered as she avoided Magnus’ eyes, grabbing onto one of her wrists._

_“What is it, my sweet biscuit?” Magnus pried, starting to worry slightly as Clary continued to stutter._

_“I- I think I may have a way to close the rift,” Clary finally stuttered out, locking her eyes onto Magnus’ surprised ones._

_“What do you mean?” Magnus questioned perplexed and slightly out of breath. If there was a way to close the rift he wouldn't have to worry about squandering Alec's future, and they could live a normal life._

_“It- It's not definite,” Clary started, “But I just have this feeling, deep inside, that something good will come from it.”_

_“What's your plan, biscuit?” Magnus asked, hope creeping into his voice._

_“You know how I was able to create runes to connect the Shadowhunters to the Downworlders?” Clary asked, seeming impatient in forwarding her information._

_“Yes, of course, quite a feat,” Magnus responded proudly, smiling at Clary who gave a small smile in return._

_“Since I've been here, around you, when I look at you I can see a rune etched clearly into my head,” Clary spouted, words getting faster as she came closer to her conclusion, “I think I can give you a rune that will make you powerful enough to seal the rift.”_

_It was crazy, Magnus knew that, but he was getting desperate. He sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again with resolve._

_“Do it,” he demanded, gripping Clary's shoulder lightly before giving her a resolute look in the eyes. Clary sighed, taking Magnus’ hand off her shoulder and clasping his hand in her own._

_“You know we have no way of knowing if this will actually work,” she whispered to him._

_“I know,” Magnus replied, “But sometimes we just have to take our chances.” Magnus then held his arm out for Clary, who took it into her slightly trembling hand._

_“It's okay,” Magnus shushed as he stopped the trembling with his free hand, “You would never hurt me, biscuit.” With that Clary made up her mind and quickly drew the rune that had been trying to burn through her head. For a minute all was silent when Magnus suddenly screamed in agony._

_Magnus felt like his whole body was being engulfed in fire, he screamed as it spread throughout his entire body and then seemed to implode in his center. For a minute all he knew was pain and he didn't even feel the strong arms that suddenly embraced him. Everything suddenly came back into focus and Magnus leaned on Alec as he grabbed at where Clary had made the mark._

_He looked down suddenly and with an awful realization noticed the mark was no longer there. “It didn't work,” Magnus practically cried as Alec held him closer._

_“Don't go doing reckless things when I'm not around, Magnus,” Alec sighed as he refused to let his warlock go, “Simon told me he heard you guys planning something. What if it would've killed you?”_

_“Alexander, I-” Magnus started but Alec only shushed him._

_“We'll get through this,” Alec stated determinedly, “We always do.”_

***

Present Day 

*** 

Magnus hummed as he gracefully pulled several cake pans out of the oven. Since it was for his and Alec's first year wedding anniversary he wanted to make him something special. So he was making him a slightly bitter chocolate cake with sriracha since Alec preferred things that weren't too sweet. Doing it all by hand was just the finishing touch to show Alec how much he loved and appreciated him.

Although he enjoyed every once in awhile doing things the mundane way, he was starting to get frustrated with the cake he was making. He had flour everywhere, the cakes looked good but had some slight flaws, and it would take at least an hour for the cakes to cool for the frosting.

He was tempted to just finish it up with magic but stopped himself. That'd be throwing away all his hours of work prior. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, before deciding he could _at least_ clean up the kitchen with magic. Magnus smirked as he drew his magic out to clean up the mess, when suddenly he felt a jolt run through his body that was like being doused in ice cold water.

Before he knew it he was on the floor in agony, an especially sharp pain radiating from around his right wrist. He sucked in a breath and looked down at his wrist, before losing his breath as he saw the mark Clary gave him a year ago resurface. Before he could even react the mark disappeared again, and Magnus had to wonder if it had all been a hallucination.

Gathering himself, Magnus dusted off his pants as he stood up in a huff. While the cakes were cooling he had somewhere he wanted to visit.

***

Magnus gripped at his wrist as he exited his portal, standing before an art gallery in downtown New York. He had caught Jace sneaking off to it a few times, and if he knew Jace, it wasn't for the art. Magnus peeked in through the gallery door and not surprisingly found Jace inside.

To his surprise though, instead of just moping around, Jace was excitedly talking to someone else in the gallery. Without even needing to see he knew who it was, Magnus quickly ran up to Jace and angrily spun him around.

“Jace Lightwood what the HELL do you think you're doing?!” Magnus whispered fiercely, pulling Jace away from Clary and trying to drag him away. As Jace gave him the clueless puppy-dog eyes Magnus suddenly realized he was being watched, despite having a glamour.

“Magnus?” he heard someone whisper, before looking down and locking eyes with Clary. Magnus couldn't tear his gaze away as he sadly looked at all he had left from his dear friend Jocelyn.

“Biscuit,” Magnus said forlornly, before accusingly stabbing a finger into Jace's chest, “What have you done, Jace?! You've put us all in danger!”

“You don't understand, Magnus!” Jace replied heatedly, “She regained her memories on her own!”

“What- that's,” Magnus started before trailing off. _How could that be possible?_

“I know this is a lot,” Jace said, raising his hands defensively, “But I swear I didn't do this to her. We think...we think one of the angels might have decided to side with her.”

“That sounds quite unbelievable, even for you,” Magnus replied, smirking in good fun when Jace huffed with annoyance.

“We're serious Magnus,” Jace stated, looking at Clary before staring directly into Magnus’ eyes, “Two weeks ago when I was glamoured Clary was suddenly able to see me again as if she'd never be exiled.”

Magnus went to process the new information, but there was something about it that was bothering him. He thought about it before feeling a cold chill as he realized that it was probably exactly two weeks ago his magic had started to act up. However that morning was the only time the mark Clary gave him had shown up.

Panicking, Magnus stepped back and swiftly left the gallery. He heard Jace and Clary call after him, but his world was spinning. He thought he'd just been imagining things, but this couldn't be a simple coincidence. The rune Clary had created for him was still intact and was adversely affecting him.

Before he could think it through Magnus opened a portal to his loft, stepping forward when all of a sudden everything blurred and he staggered. Magnus briefly heard someone calling to him as his vision darkened, but he didn't have time to figure out who it was as he collapsed on the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! Keep me inspired by leaving comments. :) I created and edited this completely on my phone so I have no idea how it looks on a computer.


	2. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus learns some shocking news and doesn't know how to cope. Alec is just trying to be there for Magnus. Clary considers going back to the Shadowhunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the appreciation of my story! Because of such positive feedback I spent all day at work wanting to come home and write the next chapter. Keep being amazing, guys! Hope you continue to enjoy my story!

Magnus awoke to voices whispering outside of the room he was in. He suddenly heard a crash as someone started to yell. "You have to calm down!" someone yelled frantically in response, Magnus recognized them as Isabelle. "How can I be  _calm_ when my husband has been unconscious for _days_!"

 _Days?_ Magnus wondered as he continued to eavesdrop. "We all know how worried you are, Alec," Isabelle tried to soothe, "But we tried scanning him and it didn't show anything wrong.

"There has to be  _something_ we can do," Alec pleaded, voice breaking, "he has to wake up- he-" 

"He's going to," Isabelle said determinedly. Magnus tried to get up and let everyone know he was okay, but he felt extremely heavy. Before he could try again the door opened and a very somber looking Alec emerged through the door.

"Magnus!" Alec cried as he ran over to him, immediately holding him close. "Alexander," Magnus replied quietly, placing his hands on Alec's arms and leaning onto his shoulder. Magnus didn't know how to feel, he just let Alec hold him for a few minutes.

"I was afraid I would lose you," Alec whispered, barely loud enough to hear. "I'm not going anywhere," Magnus responded, taking Alec's hands in his and looking into his eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily," he said lightly, a small smile appearing on his face that made Alec smile as well. 

*** 

Clary sat on her bed in her dorm room and moved her hands across her arms as she gazed at them. The runes that had disappeared a year ago were suddenly reappearing once more. She moved her hand over the iratze rune on her neck that Jace had given her and smiled as she thought of him.

He'd been visiting her every day, although only Magnus knew she had regained her memories. Everyone else still believed that he was only longingly watching her. Clary's smile suddenly turned into a frown as she remembered Magnus collapsing before her. Jace had covered it up and had manged to keep from mentioning her at all when they had come to see what happened. 

Part of Clary, however, kind of wished he would have let them know. She knew it was selfish, after all she didn't think her regaining her runes and memory was a unanimous decision, but she dearly missed her family and friends. 

Clary sighed as she thought about the clave, but she didn't want to put her friends in danger. Although, it could also be true that danger was coming no matter what and that she could keep them out of danger by rejoining. Clary sighed again loudly as he buried her face into her pillow and grumbled. Pretending she was still a clueless mundane was starting to get challenging.

*** 

Alec paced around outside his and Magnus' room as Magnus had locked him out. "Magnus!" He shouted as he pounded on the door again, but he was only ignored. Magnus had gotten upset with him when he insisted that Magnus take a break from clave business for awhile until they got his situation figured out.

"Magnus..." Alec drew out as he leaned into the door, "You have to know something's wrong. It's not normal for anyone to suddenly collapse and sleep for days." 

 "Of course it's not normal!" Magnus yelled from the other side, "But you can't just expect me to wait around doing nothing when no one has even been able to prove anything's wrong!"

Alec sighed, putting his head against the doorframe and closing his eyes. "Maybe we need a second opinion," he said, staring at the doorframe as if he could see Magnus. 

"What good would that do? I've already been examined by everyone on the planet." Magnus replied bitterly, making Alec remember the displeasure on Magnus' face as different Shadowhunters and Downworlders examined him again and again. 

"Maybe we need...Catarina," Alec said after a moment of silence, although he already knew Magnus was going to reject the offer. 

"Catarina and Madzie went away to relax and recuperate after Madzie was attacked by those rogue vampires," Magnus said angrily, Alec imagined he was probably shaking his head, "You can't expect me to impose on them."

"Magnus," Alec responded calmly, "We need to figure out what's going on. What if it's something serious? Cat would never forgive herself if something happens when she could've helped you." 

Magnus was completely silent for a few minutes, before scoffing and saying, "I can at least give her a call." Alec felt reassured as he heard Magnus shuffling around inside their room.

"Can you let me in now?" He asked as he backed up slightly from the door. "No," Magnus replied, but he didn't sound angry, "I want to speak with her alone. Why don't you go back to your office?"

Alec frowned but left Magnus to be alone. He felt like there were things that Magnus wasn't telling him. Magnus always liked to solve his problems by himself. He'd been working on letting Alec in more, but when things got serious he still had trouble letting anyone help him. 

Alec stared at the clock as he realized he'd been gone for several hours, but he couldn't focus on work at all at the moment. He frowned as he sent a text that he'd be gone the rest of the day, before sitting down on his couch. He'd be there when Magnus was ready to reach out for him.

***

Clary smiled as she traced the runes on Jace's arms. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, before giving her a beaming smile smile in return. "I love you," he said as he hugged her close. Clary laughed and snuggled into him.

"I love you too," she replied, looking into his eyes, before suddenly looking away. "What is it?" Jace asked, turning her head towards him and holding her chin in his hand.

"It's nothing it's-" Clary started before looking down at her bed. "You can tell me anything, you know that," Jace soothed as he brought her into a hug. 

"Jace I- don't you think this is dangerous?" She asked after a long paused, Jace looked up confused. "Why would it be?" He asked.

"You know that I wasn't supposed to get my runes or memory back," Clary began, "What if someone's trying to use me again for evil purposes? What if by staying by my side you end up getting hurt?" 

"Clary..." Jace said, looking serious, "Only an angel could've given you your runes back, and an Angel wouldn't have some kind of evil agenda. This is a good thing." Jace then stroked Clary's hair, before giving her a smile.

"I guess," Clary replied, smiling back sheepishly, but her brows remained downturned. She couldn't help feeling like everything that was happening to her was wrong. That it wasn't supposed to be that way. 

***

Alec had started to doze off when he heard things begin to crash around in Magnus' and his bedroom. Startled, he jumped off the couch and ran over to the bedroom. He tried to open the door but it was still locked. Quickly he used an unlocking rune on the door and slammed it open, but Magnus was gone. 

He looked around the room, several things had been destroyed and it was a mess. He began to panic and was about to call someone when he heard a portal open in his house. He stepped out of the bedroom and walked to the living room where he found Catarina looking out of breath. 

"That damn warlock of yours," she said as she shook her head and crossed her arms. "You shouldn't swear in front of Madzie," Alec replied, too stunned to really think about what he was saying. 

He finally took a good look at them and realized Catarina had Mickey ears on with her face painted, while Madzie was dressed like a princess. It would've been endearing had Alec not been on the verge of a heart attack. 

"Cat- I need to," Alec started but Catarina interrupted him before he could finish. "Go!" She said, opening a portal. Alec didn't hesitate before lunging into the portal and thinking of the place Magnus always went after their fights. 

Alec stepped out onto the Eiffel Tower, it was nighttime there and a cool breeze was flowing through the air. In the distance he could see Magnus slumped over the railing of the tower, staring off into the night sky.

Alec held his breath and approached Magnus quietly, watching his hair blow faintly in the breeze as he continued to stare seemingly into nothing. Slowly, Alec extended his hand and placed it on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus didn't say anything, but Alec saw a tear slide down his face.

They stood in silence for several minutes, when suddenly Alec felt Magnus crashing into his arms. He didn't say a thing, just let Magnus cry as he held him tightly. A lifetime seemed to go by as Magnus refused to let him go, weeping silently into the night.

They spent a long time in silence when Magnus finally turned to Alec, giving him a desperate look. "I'm terrified," he finally said, holding back a sob, "This is something I've always wanted and yet...I don't know why this is happening to me, Alexander, and I don't know how this is even possible. It shouldn't be possible. This shouldn't be happening."

As Magnus slumped down to the ground Alec went with him, never letting go. Finally, steeling his resolve, Alec looked down to him and asked, "What is going on, Magnus?"

Magnus stared back at him, before turning away. "When I was on the phone with Catarina she told me if no one else could examine me properly then I should be the one to do it...so I did."

"And?" Alec asked gently, holding onto Magnus' hands. "When I examined myself I found something," Magnus started, "Something that shouldn't ever be possible, something that I desperately wanted but not like this...something alive."

Alec looked incredibly confused so Magnus elaborated. "A baby, Alec," he said with such finality, Alec felt like he experienced whiplash. Alec's mind reeled and he he stood up so quickly he nearly fell over. He began to pace and started mumbling to himself.

He could feel Magnus watching him for several minutes when he felt an arm grab him and pull him over. "That's impossible," Alec finally voiced as he flailed his arms desperately, "there's _no way_ , besides the fact you're a guy you're also a _warlock_ and-" 

"I know," Magnus interrupted, "But I saw it Alexander, there's no denying it." Alec shook his head and went to pace again but Magnus didn't let him. "At least let me show you," Alec heard, feeling warm hands caress his head before he was unceremoniously dropped into Magnus' memories. 

He saw Magnus using his magic to examine himself, when he checked around his abdomen. Suddenly there was a vision of a small embryo, barely recognizable but there nonetheless. Alec gasped as he was brought back to the present and felt Magnus in his arms once again.

"What do we do?" Magnus questioned, sounding smaller than he'd ever heard him before. Alec's mind was still reeling, but he had seen what was there, this was _real._ "We protect them," Alec said, with no hesitation, holding Magnus as close as he could possibly be.

"You know this is a bad idea," Magnus replied, looking into Alec's eyes. "I know," Alec said, voice shaking slightly, "But I can tell you want this and I...I want this too."

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus said, before leaning up and kissing Alec passionately. Alec returned the kiss and then buried his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"This is going to be dangerous for you," Alec whispered, not looking up. "This is going to be dangerous for everyone," Magnus replied, brushing his hand through Alec's hair. 

"We can't let anyone know," Alec stated, gripping onto Magnus' shirt. "It seems my body has prevented that so far," Magnus replied, lightheartedly. 

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes at that. "That only scares me more," he said seriously, and Magnus frowned. "Me too," he said, letting silence fall between them again as their entire lives changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comment to fuel my passion for this story! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update weekly if not more than once a week. Currently I'm just having so much fun writing this! (Also I am an idiot I had this chapter nearly finished when my phone died and I hadn't saved in a half hour. My heart broke slightly but I just made the best of it and rewrote everything. So there is a lot of love poured into this chapter. <3)


	3. The Angel's Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary begins to feel like something terrible is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Thank you sooo much for the love and support so far!! I'm really enjoying this project! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Like the show this story switches between the viewpoints of many different characters. This chapter is mainly about the plot, but has malec scenes of course 😉❤️

Jace watched as Alec and Magnus walked hand in hand through The Gard and shook his head. Ever since their anniversary they'd been inseparable. He didn't blame Alec, since Magnus had practically been in a coma, but sometimes it got ridiculous. The other day someone had purposefully bumped into Magnus and Alec had punched the man in the face.

Admittedly, it had been funny, but not something The Inquisitor should do. Still, seeing that asshole grovel on the ground made Jace smirk. It had been kind of weird, though, something just seemed off about Alec and Magnus lately.

No one else seemed to notice it, except Isabelle, but she had been busy with Simon. Jace just couldn't help but notice how Alec would twitch slightly as someone neared Magnus, or how they both seemed stressed about something. He wondered if something really was wrong with Magnus, and they didn't have the heart to break the news to everyone.

Jace scoffed, if that were the case they definitely would have told him and Isabelle. At least he hoped they would've. He approached Alec's office and stopped at the door. Alec and Magnus were furiously whispering about something when Jace knocked on the doorframe.

"Jace! What brings you here?" Alec asked as he gave him a smile. "Just wondering what you two are conspiring about," Jace replied to them with humor, watching them for some kind of reaction.

Alec laughed somewhat forcefully, before saying with a smile, "What really brings you here?" Jace smirked at Alec before handing him some case files.

"Isabelle asked me to bring these to you, hopefully you're not too busy," Jace replied smirking again. Magnus rolled his eyes at that and Alec merely laughed. "Not yet," Alec said, waggling his eyebrows at Magnus. Jace put his hand over his eyes and felt embarrassed for himself as well as Magnus.

Magnus was merely smiling lovingly at Alec though, he guessed that was one of the reasons he was perfect for his brother. "I'm leaving before I see something I don't want to see," Jace announced, turning to escape, "you guys have fun, or maybe don't." Jace smiled as he heard Alec laughing behind him.

Now that he had taken care of that, he had some free time. He quickly messaged Clary to let her know he was on the way, deciding to have some "fun" himself.

***

Isabelle was leaning into Simon, watching Thor Ragnarok for the fourth time, when she got a text from Jace. 

 _I hope you never end up like your brother_ , Isabelle read. She smiled before she replied, _why's that?_ She could already guess the answer though, this wasn't the first time Jace had complained about how "in love" Alec and Magnus acted. 

 _Alec practically invited Magnus to bed while I was talking to him,_ Jace sent, and Isabelle laughed.

 _Nothing will stop our brother from making advances toward Magnus,_ Isabelle returned with a grin. 

 _Remember when he was innocent and not constantly making out with his husband?_ Jace sent, making Isabelle laugh again.

 _I think it's sweet how much they love each other,_ Isabelle replied.

 _Only because you and Simon are the same way,_ Jace responded cheekily.

Isabelle went to type, _you were the same way with Clary,_ when she stopped and realized what she was doing. Even after a year had gone by he was still heartbroken. 

She was heartbroken too, everyone was. Clary was a part of their family, and now they'd never be able to be with her again.

"Bored of the movie?" Isabelle suddenly heard, and she looked up at Simon who was smiling at her. "Just dealing with Jace being melodramatic," She replied, smiling back at him.

"You know he's only lonely," Simon said, gently pushing some hair put of Isabelle's face. "Yeah," she replied, "I'd be lonely too if I lost the one I loved." With that Simon gently pressed his head against Isabelle's, and she held him close.

"Let's finish the movie," Simon said quietly, "We need to watch Valkyrie kick some ass." Isabelle went back to leaning on Simon's shoulder at that, slipping her hand into his and entwining their fingers as they watched Valkyrie take down Thor.

***

Clary had just received a text from Jace asking if he could come over, and was now in front of her full-body mirror. She held up different shirts to her torso, before throwing them on the floor in frustration. She didn't think there was a point to dressing up when she couldn't be seen outside with Jace. 

It'd been a couple weeks since she'd regained her memories, and it was amazing being with Jace again, but she wanted more. She would ponder for hours every day about rejoining the clave, before every time deciding not to.

She already worried about Jace, she didn't want to have to worry about endangering anyone else. Although Magnus knew, but she hadn't seen him since he collapsed. Apparently he was fine now, but no one knew why he collapsed. Clary had to wonder if it was somehow related to her regaining her runes and memories. 

Lately, Clary had been thinking about Magnus a lot. There was a part of her mind that kept focusing on him. To make matters worse, she felt like there was a voice niggling somewhere around in her mind. 

She hadn't told Jace, she didn't want him to worry she was being controlled again. And she wasn't, at least, she really didn't think she was. There just seemed like there was someone desperately trying to tell her something. Like someone out there needed her help. 

Clary thought it might be the person who had given her back her runes. In her dreams at night she would see someone crying, weeping for some great loss. Though she had no idea who it was. Even during the day at times she could feel their pain as if it was her own.

If anyone knew they would do anything they could to sever her connection. But Clary didn't want that. Even after everything she had still wanted to save her brother, she knew deep down there was good in him. She didn't want to watch someone else suffer when they desperately needed her help. Never again.

As Clary began to fall deeper into her thoughts she was brought back to reality by a knock on her dorm room door. She looked down at the clothes scattered around her floor but had no time to clean it up.

"Come in," she said, as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "Hey, gorgeous," Jace announced as he entered the room, before looking down curiously at the clothes strewn everywhere.

"Just doing some spring cleaning," Clary said nonchalantly as she shrugged and smiled up at Jace.

"It's the summer," Jace deadpanned, before smiling and going over to wrap Clary in a hug. "Everything okay?" Jace asked, as he looked warmly into her eyes.

"Yeah I- yeah," Clary responded, holding Jace close as she tried to reel in her wandering thoughts.

***

 Magnus sat on Alec's lap as he kissed him on his office chair, lost in the moment. His hands trailed down Alec's chest as Alec carded his fingers through his hair. Alec began to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, when suddenly they heard a loud cough coming from the doorway. 

Magnus smirked as Alec glared at Lorenzo, clearly unhappy to be interrupted. "What do you want?" Alec asked, out of breath for obvious reasons.

"Sorry to,  _interrupt,"_ Lorenzo said with that constantly smirking face of his, "But I have some case files from the Institute you may find to be of interest." 

Alec reached out for the files while Magnus stayed on Alec's lap. He looked over the files with Alec as they were brought into his field of vision. 

"Missing warlocks?" Alec questioned, looking over the files a little more extensively. 

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" Magnus questioned accusingly, giving Lorenzo a hard look. 

"We didn't think it was such a big issue at first, as all the warlocks missing simply went missing of their own accord," Lorenzo started, "But now looking at the numbers warlocks in the area are going off the map in increasing numbers." 

Magnus scrunched his brow as he looked over the files, he knew most if not all the warlocks missing. They weren't the type of people to just fall off the map. 

"We have to investigate this, immediately," Magnus expressed hastily, jumping up from Alec's lap and going off to make a phone call. He dialed Isabelle's number as he left the office.

"Hey, what's up, Magnus," Isabelle answered as Magnus paced around the hallway. "I need you to meet up with Alec and I, bring Jace," Magnus said, before hanging up and going back to the office to get Alec.

***

Jace hung up the phone as he finished talking to Isabelle, looking over to Clary who was staring at him. "Something's happening, isn't it?" She asked as he stared into his eyes.

"This isn't something for you to worry about anymore," Jace said dismissively, getting up to leave only to be held back by Clary. 

"Tell me what's going on," Clary said, looking dead serious. "Clary..." Jace began to say, when Clary shook her head.

"I feel like something really bad is about to happen," Clary whispered, "And I think I may be able to help."

Jace looked at Clary perplexed, before sighing and giving in. "Warlocks are beginning to go missing," he said. Clary stared at him for a minute, before suddenly crying out and crumpling to the floor.

"Clary!" Jace yelled as he ran to hold her in his arms. "Jace..." Clary said, eyes glazed and blank, "I think someone is dying...I...I think...it might be the angels."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!! Comment to make me smile and help continue my enthusiasm for this story! You're all very much appreciated!!! ❤️❤️


	4. The Angel's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is reunited, but not under the best circumstances. Meanwhile Alec tries to deal with his overwhelming fear for Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dears. Thank you all so much for continuing to support me!! ❤️ Lately I've been going through a tough time and writing this has been helping me feel a lot better. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far and hope you continue to enjoy! I appreciate you all so much!!

It was getting dark. Magnus held Alec's hand to keep from pacing as everyone began to arrive. Isabelle and Simon were there already, occasionally glancing at Magnus in worry. It only made him want to pace more.

"What's keeping Jace?" Alec asked, when a portal emerged in front of them and Jace stepped out. Magnus was about to inquire about his tardiness, when a second person immerged from the portal. Everyone went silent as they all realized it was Clary.

"Magnus!" Clary yelled as she stepped forward, "I'm so glad you're okay!" Alec gave Magnus a worried look but before he could say anything Clary was crashing into his arms.

"I keep having these bad feelings and dreams involving you," Clary whispered as Magnus stroked her hair. "I'm okay, Biscuit," Magnus hushed warily, tilting Clary's head up and wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"Clary what- what's going on? Why are you here?" Alec abruptly asked, grabbing Magnus' hand again. Magnus could practically feel the tension rolling off him, and squeezed his hand in his.

Clary looked to Jace, who seemed to nod to her in approval.  "As I just said I've been having dreams about Magnus," Clary started, "But I've also been having dreams about someone else. I always feel great loss in those dreams, and sometimes I wake up in tears." Magnus listened with interest, but he felt Alec shake with apprehension. 

"I think it's an angel," Clary said worriedly, "They seem to be reaching out for help. I think something bad is happening in their world. I think... they're dying."

Silence filled the empty park they were standing in, and Magnus felt Alec grip his hand tighter. "If something that can kill angels is on the loose," Alec said so quietly that it was hard to hear him, "that means-" He trailed off before he could finish his statement. 

Magnus frowned as he thought about the implications. Angels were being killed at the same time the warlocks started to go missing. All the warlocks, and possibly the whole world was in danger.

"But this doesn't make sense," Magnus said as his brow furrowed in frustration. "Why would the thing that's killing off the angels target the warlocks first? Why would they go willingly?" 

Magnus looked up to see Alec gazing at him with worried eyes, and he leaned into him. Everyone was at a loss for words, when someone finally spoke up.

"Clary," Simon whispered as he moved forward, pulling her into a crushing hug. "Simon," she replied as she leaned into his embrace.

"Clary...you know I love you," Simon said as he held her, "But I'm worried. What if these are just hallucinations? What if you're being possessed like Jace was?...No offense to you or anything, Jace. I mean, it's not like you could've know that-" 

Jace held up his hand for Simon to stop and he closed his mouth. "Right, I'm saying too much again," Simon voiced as he backed up from Clary and looked her in the eyes.

"You always do," Jace said, "But you do bring up a good point. We don't know if these visions Clary's having are real." Clary looked to Jace with a frown, but then she nodded.

"We'll have to keep her under observation," Magnus piped up, although he didn't look very thrilled about what he was saying, "We don't know whether or not she's dangerous, or if it's a trap."

Magnus hated to have to think that Clary might be a threat, but he had to be more alert now. He couldn't put himself in danger despite how much he cared for her. They would have to put her somewhere secure until they started to get more answers. 

"It's okay," Clary said with a smile, despite her eyebrows being furrowed, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect everyone, and find the missing warlocks."

Jace wrapped Clary in a hug at that, and Magnus felt a profound sadness watching the way Clary was so determined to help everyone, no matter the cost. 

***

Back in their apartment, Alec held Magnus close. Ever since he'd heard warlocks were going missing he'd been on edge. Then Clary reappeared and said the angels were dying. That part wasn't conclusive, but it was clear bad things were beginning to happen.

"It's okay, I'm okay," Magnus soothed as Alec pulled him closer on his lap, "I'm not going to disappear." Alec held Magnus' face in his hand before brushing their foreheads together and sighing in relief.

"I can't lose you," Alec whispered, "I can't lose either of you." "You're not going to," Magnus comforted, tilting his head up and giving Alec a deep kiss. Alec passionately responded, pulling Magnus up  and drawing out the kiss until they were both breathless.

"Bedroom?" Magnus questioned breathlessly as they broke apart. Alec merely smirked and picked Magnus up bridal style, heading towards their room. Magnus laughed as he was carried and then placed gently on their bed.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm glass, Alexander," Magnus laughed as Alec pounced overtop of him. "You're way more precious than that," Alec breathed as he strung a line of kisses down Magnus' neck. Magnus sighed into the kisses before getting restless and redirecting Alec's lips to his own. 

"I love you," Alec said as they broke apart, he couldn't imagine any other life than the one he had now. Magnus smiled serenely up at him before saying, "I love you too, more than anything."

Alec kissed Magnus again before slowly tracing up his torso with his hands and bringing his shirt with it. Magnus smiled mischievously before taking off Alec's shirt as well.

They kissed languidly between removing more articles of clothing, until they were both completely bare. Alec held Magnus' hand against his chest as he looked down at his beautiful husband, he always took his breath away. 

Magnus smiled up at him before taking Alec's hand in his and kissing the wedding ring he gave him. "Are you going to keep me waiting?" He asked sultrily, and Alec subconsciously licked his lips.

"Just enjoying the view," Alec replied, breathless. He then took things very slow with Magnus, enjoying every moment as he and his husband came undone. He prepped Magnus thoroughly, lovingly, enjoying every sound he made as he was filled with pleasure.

"Please, Alexander," Magnus moaned after several minutes, "I need you, I-" Alec cut him off with a passionate kiss, before resting his forehead against Magnus'.

"I love you," he said, before lining himself up and gently pushing into Magnus. Magnus cried out in relief, and it made Alec feel slightly wild. 

"Alexander," Magnus moaned, "don't keep me waiting." At that Alec began to speed up, but he remained as gentle as ever. Showing how deeply he loved Magnus as he made love to him swiftly but with care. 

They made love for hours, whispering sweet nothings and "I love yous" until they were both panting and completely out of breath. As they finished Magnus rolled onto Alec's chest and listened to his heart beat. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Magnus whispered as his hand trailed down Alec's side. "You'll never be without me again, I promise," Alec whispered back, reaching out for Magnus' wandering hand and clasping it in his own.

As Magnus laid on his chest, Alec felt completely at peace. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep, never letting go of Magnus' hand. 

***

Clary walked into the Institute with Jace and suddenly felt home again. She only wished the circumstances had been different. Isabelle was going to keep her locked up in a room where she could be monitored, but she at least wouldn't be in the prison downstairs.

"I'll show you where Isabelle wants you," Jace said as Clary looked through the familiar halls. Yet things had changed so much since she'd been their last. They were heading to the elevator when suddenly Clary stopped dead in her tracks.

A few feet in front of her, laughing with a co-worker, was Luke. "Luke!" She yelled, running forward and catching Luke off guard. She looked up stunned as she pulled him into a hug, tears settling in her eyes. 

"Clary- what are you-?" Luke stuttered before deciding not to care and picking her up in a big hug. Clary laughed as tears rolled down her face and she embraced the only father she had ever known.

"How's Maryse?" Clary asked, swiping at her eyes. "She's wonderful," Luke replied, smiling like a man who had just won the lottery. Luke went to ask more questions when Jace held up his hand and urged Clary to follow him. 

"We're working on an important mission," He said as Luke eyed him sternly, "You guys can catch up later." With that Jace took Clary's hand and they went into the elevator.

"What was that about?" Clary questioned as the elevator began to rise. "The less people who know the better, we don't want to start a panic," Jace responded, but Clary gave him a strange look.

"Won't me being here at all be a cause for alarm?" She asked, "When I left I gave that note that explained everything, they'll have to know something's up-" Jace cut her off as she started to get worked up. "We'll think of a good reason," Jace said, "But for now we don't want to start a huge panic over things that may or may not be happening."

"I guess," Clary said, stepping out of the elevator with Jace. They walked for a bit, before stopping in front of Jace's room. "Why are we stopping here?" Clary asked, turning her head in confusion. "They needed someone to watch you at all times," Jace said with a smirk, "So I so graciously volunteered."

Clary smiled, before rolling her eyes and playfully swatting Jace on the arm. "You could've just told me from the beginning," she said. Jace only grinned, "Where's the fun in that?" 

As Clary walked into Jace's room, she felt like she was where she belonged again. Yet the feeling that something bad could happen because of her stayed with her every minute.

***

Lorenzo walked out of the Institute with a smile on his face, tonight was date night with Andrew, and he was always finding the most romantic of places. He walked in silence for a bit, enjoying the night air, when he got the feeling he was being watched. 

He quickly turned around, but saw no one in sight. He decided he was done with his stroll and would portal the rest of the way home. However, as he readied his magic, he suddenly felt a divine presence all around him. 

He looked up in panic and saw what he always believed an angel to look like. The angel smiled at him, and he wondered what he had ever done to be blessed by an angel. 

"Come with me, Lorenzo," the angel suddenly spoke, holding out his hand. Lorenzo hesitated, not knowing if this was a trick, but there was something extremely warm and inviting about the angel. 

"Come with me," the angel repeated, giving him a serene face. Lorenzo faltered at its grace and beauty. He heard his phone begin to ring in the background, but it started to get farther and farther away. Lorenzo reached for the angel's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By ending on cliffhangers it actually makes me want to write the next chapter right away because I'm like, oh no! What happens next! Haha 😊 This chapter took me so long to write. I rewrote the beginning several times and then the scene with Alec and Magnus I kept having to stop because I was blushing too much. Even though it isn't even explicit. Thank you all so much for reading! Comment if you want more and want to make me smile! I sincerely love reading all of them! 💕


	5. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lorenzo goes missing the search for the missing warlocks is prioritized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you so much for all the feedback!! Thanks especially to those of you have been commenting on every single chapter, that means so much to me! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

It was early morning, and Magnus buried his head further into Alec's chest to keep the sunshine from reaching his eyes. He felt Alec lazily card his hand through his hair, and slowly lifted his head to look at him. 

"Morning, beautiful," Alec said with a smile as he caressed Magnus' face. Magnus smiled back before taking Alec's hand from his face and giving it a chaste kiss. "Good morning to you as well," he returned, before leaning down and kissing Alec with everything he had. 

 Alec was grinning like a madman when Magnus pulled away, and it endeared him to no end. "Care for some early morning exercise," Alec whispered mischievously in Magnus' ear as he pulled him back towards him.

Magnus grinned and was about to respond when he heard loud pounding coming from their front door. He rolled his eyes as the mood was broken, before grabbing a robe from beside the bed. "Never have any alone time," he grumbled as he straightened himself out. 

"You wait here," Magnus said as Alec began to try and rise as well, "I'll be back for you in just a moment." Alec gave Magnus a heated look and Magnus grinned maddeningly before exiting their bedroom. 

As Magnus walked to the front door, he fidgeted with his robe. He'd been trying to use his magic less as it'd been unpredictable lately. Which meant he couldn't just ready himself for the day in a matter of seconds.

He continued to fidget as he opened the front door, feeling suddenly confused when he looked at his early morning guest. "Andrew?" Magnus questioned as he looked up at the man. 

"Who's here?" Magnus heard from somewhere behind him. "You were supposed to wait in the bedroom," Magnus whispered as Alec walked up, but he merely smiled.

"We'll make it back there," he muttered and Magnus grinned, before coughing and redirecting his attention to Underhill. "What brings you here so early?" Magnus asked, opening his door wider. But Underhill didn't move an inch.

"Andrew?" Magnus questioned again, and Underhill finally looked at him. The look made him freeze in place, and trepidation fill his veins.  

"Lorenzo's gone," Underhill faltered as he covered his face with his hands, "He never came home last night, and then they found his phone abandoned on the sidewalk near the Institute."

Magnus felt like he was frozen, stuck watching as Underhill fell apart on his doorstep. He didn't notice he had started to stumble until Alec was holding him up. 

Lorenzo and him had their differences in the past, but he had risked everything to save him and the world. They'd become great friends in the year since then, and Magnus would often visit him whether to drink or for advice. 

 _If anything happened to him_... Magnus shook his head, unable to bear the thought. "We're going to find him," Magnus said, unsure if he was talking to Underhill or himself, "We'll find all the warlocks and bring them home."

***

Alec let his head rest on his desk as he slumped over in defeat. Magnus had been gone all day looking for leads to find Lorenzo and the other warlocks. He had tried to go with him but Magnus had said he wanted to be alone.

Even though he knew Magnus could handle himself, he was in a delicate condition and there was someone out there specifically going after warlocks. Plus Magnus' magic had been very unpredictable since they found out he was with child. 

Alec was losing his thoughts to his worries and fears, when he realized someone was trying to speak with him. He looked up to the entrance of his office and saw that Helen was standing there, giving him a worried look.

"You okay there, Alec?" She asked as she stepped into his office, and he attempted to nod. "That's not very convincing," she voiced as she stopped in front of him.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," she said as she stopped in front of his desk, and Alec gave her a grateful smile.

"I know," he said, before frowning and asking, "What cases do you have for me now?"

"Some pretty gruesome ones," she replied as she handed Alec the case files. He grimaced as he read the first one. A rogue Shadowhunter had killed a young werewolf, saying it was for the best, that they only would have suffered. 

The little werewolf girl in the photo looked just like Madzie, and it made Alec boil with rage. "Why is it still like this? After all the progress we've made," Alec said angrily as he put the case file on his desk and covered his face with his hand. 

"Progress takes a long time," Helen said distantly as she stared out the window at seemingly nothing, "And unfortunately some people never change." 

***

Clary and Jace walked hand in hand as they walked down the streets of New York. Isabelle had informed them that the disappearances of the warlocks was now top priority, and they'd been searching through leads all day. 

So far they'd found nothing, but Clary had a weird feeling they'd find something out soon. All day she'd been hearing whispering in her mind, unable to decipher it, but wary nonetheless. The more they searched for the missing warlocks, the louder it seemed to get.

The more whispering she heard in her mind, the more her body seemed to act on its own. She kept finding herself beginning to stray off without a thought. 

"Clary," she suddenly heard as she'd begun to wander off again, "What's going on?" Clary looked over to Jace and frowned, before shaking her head.

"You're not going to like this," Clary said as she gripped Jace's hand tightly, "But my thoughts seem like they're trying to lead me somewhere...I think we should follow them." 

"That's too dangerous," Jace responded immediately, looking Clary in the eye, "We don't know what has been causing your dreams and thoughts, this could easily be a trap." 

"I know," Clary said, looking petulant, "But we have no other leads, and I could be the warlocks' only hope." 

"No," Jace said with finality, and Clary frowned, "Letting you getting into the hands of some unknown entity is too dangerous, especially now that you have your powers back." 

"But Jace, we can't just let the warlocks all disappear!" Clary yelled, getting frustrated. "What if they go after Magnus next?" She asked desperately, "What if they die when I could've found them?!"

Jace brought his hand up to his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "We don't even know if we'll be brought to the warlocks," he mumbled as he shook his head. 

"But what if that is where it leads," Clary said quietly, looking forlorn as she stared at the ground. Jace looked up at Clary, looking tormented, before letting his face fall into resolve. 

"If you keep being led astray, eventually you'll end up there even if we try to prevent it," Jace said after a minute of silent contemplation, "But if we all go with you, we can protect you and find out what's going on."

"This is going to be for the best," Clary said as she loosely clung to Jace's hand, "We have to figure out what's happening, before it's too late."

***

Alec returned home late that night, he'd gotten caught up in a couple of long trials that left him feeling drained. As he walked in the door he didn't see Magnus anywhere, and decided to check the roof.

He found Magnus there, staring off into the darkness, not saying a word as he approached him. "Magnus... what's wrong?" Alec questioned as he neared him, reaching out and turning Magnus around.

Alec faltered as he looked at Magnus, he'd been crying, and make-up was smeared down his face. "Oh, Magnus," he said, and pulled him tightly into his arms. 

"I can't protect anyone I love," Magnus cried as he held tightly onto Alec, "And now my biscuit wants to risk herself to find the people I should've been keeping safe." 

"It's not your fault," Alec said soothingly as he rubbed Magnus' back, but Magnus shook his head into his shirt. 

"How am I going to be a good father when I can't even be a good high warlock?" He whispered brokenly, and Alec held him tighter. 

"We all know you're an amazing high warlock, who'd do anything for his people," Alec responded as he caressed Magnus against his chest, "And I know you'd do the same for our child." 

"I don't even know how to be a father," Magnus wept as his hands dug into Alec's chest, "What if I mess up! What if- what if I end up just like my own father-"

"That'll never happen," Alec interrupted before Magnus could continue, "You're nothing like your father, and I know you'll love our child unconditionally. We may make mistakes, but we'll make them together. We're here in this together."

"Alexander-" Magnus breathed out, choking back a sob. "We're going to get through this," Alec murmured as he held Magnus' face in his hands, wiping away tears. 

"I love you," Magnus whispered brokenly as he put his face back against Alec's chest. "I love you too," Alec said quietly as he just stood there and held Magnus, "Both of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love angst :> But also fluff. Perfectly balanced, as it should be. I had written most of this chapter when I decided I hated it and rewrote it entirely. Hope you all enjoyed it! I enjoyed making it. 😊 Comments help make me smile and stay motivated, so let me know what you think! 😁 Next chapter will be out soon! 😊


	6. The Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with their upcoming mission in different ways. Then it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Thank you sooo much for all the kudos and feedback!! I appreciate each and every one of you!! 💕 Hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was early morning, and Magnus and Alec were bathing together before the day began. Magnus leaned back into Alec as the warm water surrounded him, feeling at peace. Strong arms came around his chest and pulled him back further, and he smiled warmly at the gesture.

"I don't want the day to start," Magnus murmured as Alec lazily traced circles on Magnus' skin. "We don't have to," Alec whispered into his ear and Magnus grinned, before frowning at the water.

"I feel like this is all a trap," Magnus announced without warning as Alec rested his head on his shoulder, "All the warlocks start to disappear, Clary regains her runes...ME...it all just... doesn't make sense."

"Does everything have to make sense?" Alec asked as he massaged Magnus' shoulders, trying to relieve his tension. "No... it's just...I have the feeling something is about to go terribly wrong and that, somehow, I could've prevented it," Magnus shuddered as he crossed his arms around himself and stared blankly into the tub.

"Magnus..." Alec began as he turned the warlock around in his lap, "Maybe we don't know why this is happening, or if it's part of some malicious scheme but- even if it is- we're going to have a child because of it, and I can't see that as a bad thing."

"Oh Alec," Magnus faltered as he held the Shadowhunter close, "What if what all that we're allowing and lying about brings forth terrible things."

"Then we deal with it," Alec stated as he stared into Magnus' eyes, "I love you more than anything. I love our child more than anything. We'll find a way to get through this. No matter what."

Magnus rested his head against Alec's chest for several minutes, mind swirling, when he finally looked up. "I want to come with when Clary goes searching for the culprit," he finally said, gaze filled with determination.

"No! Absolutely not," Alec asserted as he shook his head and his hands gesticulated wildly. Magnus merely continued to stare, face unwavering. 

"This isn't up for negotiation, Alexander," Magnus replied, voice filled with resolve, "Whoever is trying to attract Clary may have answers about...this... about  _everything._ I have to go. Not only for myself, but for the other warlocks."

"No... Magnus...you can't- it's too dangerous-just-" Alec stuttered as Magnus looked at him forlornly. He gracefully reached a hand up to caress Alec's face before bringing him in for a kiss. 

"I know it's dangerous," Magnus muttered as he broke apart from Alec, "But that's why you'll protect me, right?" 

"Of course I'll protect you- but Magnus-" Alec tried to start but Magnus brought a finger to his lips and his voice was suddenly lost. 

"There's nothing to worry about then," he said as he pulled Alec in close, breathing him in as he once again laid against his shoulder. 

"Besides," Magnus said, hands ghosting over Alec, "It'd be pretty suspicious if the High Warlock of Alicante sat out on this mission."

Alec was silent for awhile, before holding Magnus as close as he could and mumbling, "You're right."

"I'm always right," Magnus responded, feeling at ease when he felt Alec smile against his skin. 

He went to get out of the tub, when Alec pulled him back down. "You know, we still have time before we go on the mission," he said huskily as he held Magnus in his grip. 

Magnus grinned at that, allowing himself to be pulled completely against Alec. "I think I can spare a few minutes," he replied breathily, before being ravaged by his husband.

***

Simon was wandering around the Institute, looking for Isabelle, when he found her in the training room. 

"I brought lunch!" He said with a smile as he walked over to her. Isabelle beamed at him, before pulling him into a deep kiss. 

"I should come here more often," Simon laughed as she pulled away. "You already come here every day," Isabelle grinned, before nuzzling their noses together and holding Simon's face against hers. 

"Up for some training?" Isabelle asked as she gave Simon a sly look. Simon could only nod his head as his smile broke out from enthusiasm.

Simon felt he had gotten much better with actual fighting stances since practicing with Jace for a year, however, Isabelle had way more experience.

If he was human Simon thought he'd be out of breath. He sighed and smiled as Isabelle kept him pinned with her whip. Isabelle gave him a devilish smirk at she maintained her perfect record against him. It only made Simon smile more, as he thought about how much he loved her.

"How many wins is that?" Isabelle questioned as she helped Simon up and grinned at him. Simon gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her hand.

"I stopped keeping track," he replied with mirth as he grabbed her hand and lead her outside with him. 

"Where are we going?" Isabelle asked as she beamed beside him. "We're going on a picnic," Simon responded as he dangled the food he brought her to remind her she hadn't eaten yet. 

"You're such a romantic," Isabelle cooed as she squeezed Simon's hand and happily followed him. Simon grinned in response and didn't stop smiling through the rest of their date.

***

The moon rose above the Institute as night fell, and Clary was anxiously sitting on Jace's bed. They'd decided to go after the culprit at night, because that's when Clary would have the strongest connection with them. Even sitting still, Clary could feel their pull, and it terrified her.

Jace finished putting his jacket on and looked to Clary as she remained still, his brow furrowing. "We don't have to do this," he said as he walked up to her and clasped her hand in his, "We can find another way. There has to be some other lead-"

"Jace," Clary said, interrupting him, "I have to do this. I have to know why all of this is happening to me." 

"Clary..." Jace whispered as he wrapped her in his arms, holding her close. "It's going to be okay," Clary murmured as she held onto Jace, "I'm not going anywhere." 

***

The moon was full in the sky above them as Jace held Clary's hand and let her guide him forward. Alec and Magnus trailed behind them as they followed while Simon and Isabelle walked beside them.

Clary was mumbling as she walked forward, not seeming entirely conscious of her decisions. It worried Jace to no end. He'd already almost lost her forever because of her brother, he wouldn't let someone else do this to her.

Whoever was doing this, he planned to kill them. So Clary could finally be free, and they could live together in peace.

They continued walking for a long time, through the crowded midnight streets of New York. Clary seemed to be losing touch with reality even more as they got closer to their destination. 

Jace frowned as he once again pulled her out of the way of a drunk passerby. "Clary?" Jace questioned as she kept walking, but he received no reply.

He looked back to see Alec eyeing him warily, and as he looked around he realized everyone else was as well. "Maybe we should stop," Simon voiced quietly as his gaze fell on him.

Jace was about to agree, when Clary suddenly stopped and looked up. She had a smile on her face as she stared at an old, abandoned hotel. As Jace stared at her, he saw the smile fade, and she looked confused.

"How- how did I get here?" Clary worriedly asked as she turned around to everyone else. Everyone looked grim as Clary's face broke out in horror.

"No-" Clary said as she shook her head, "We were at the Institute..." Jace hushed her and held her close.

"We're going to end this tonight," he seethed as he held her against him, "I promise."

***

Clary stumbled about as she entered the hotel, feeling disoriented as her mind still felt foggy. Everyone else had suggested she wait outside, but she had come this far. 

She was walking around the ground floor when she heard Jace swearing over something. "There's wards blocking the upper floors," he yelled as he braced his hands against the wall and groaned. 

She turned to who Magnus who looked perplexed as he used his magic to study the wards. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before," he announced as he tried to use his magic against it, to no effect. 

"Don't do that it could be dangerous," Clary heard Alec saying in the background, but her mind was becoming fuzzy again. 

"Come to me," she suddenly heard as everyone else faded away. It was the most angelic voice she had ever discerned, and it made her feel safe. "Yes," Clary muttered quietly as she felt her consciousness slipping.

"Bring the warlock," she heard as white noise filled her ears and vision.

"Magnus..." Clary said as she walked over to him, eyes glazed. 

"What is it, Biscuit?" Magnus questioned as she grew closer. "Are you okay-" he started, before stopping abruptly as Clary yanked him over to her and opened a portal. 

"What are you doing?!" Alec yelled, but Clary could no longer hear him. She dove into the portal with Magnus and disappeared from sight.

***

Alec cried out in anguish and anger as Magnus disappeared before him. His arm was still stretched out and reaching for him when he felt Jace grip onto his arm. 

He threw him off as he covered his face in his hands and knelt down to the floor. This couldn't be happening, he'd promised Magnus he'd protect him.

"Alec..." he heard Isabelle whisper but he refused to look up, "He'll be okay, we'll find him." 

"You don't understand," Alec croaked out as his body shook, "We need to find him, we have to get to him right now!" 

"I'm so sorry," Isabelle said as she leaned down and held her brother in her arms. He tried to push her away but he only held on tighter. 

Alec's mind was racing, his heart spiraling out of control when he saw Jace stand before him. "Get up," Jace said as he held his hand out, "We're going to go bring them back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! I initially was going to have a cute/sexy scene at the beginning but my muse took me elsewhere. I also had a very different idea for this whole chapter in general but then thought it wouldn't make sense in context. Gotta kill your darlings. 😢 May make a one-shot about it though, it was a pretty funny idea. Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! I enjoyed writing it. I'll be updating at least once a week from now on and may update more if I'm feeling groovy. Comment if you want me to make more and want to make me smile. Seriously, comments mean so much to me. ❤️


	7. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Clary discover what the angel is after. Darkness begins to lurk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you all so much for the support!! It really means the world to me!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it!

Magnus practically tumbled as he emerged from the portal, gripping onto a wall as he gained his bearing. He was in a large and lavish bedroom, the walls painted in gold. 

In front of him there was a grand bed with snakes carved into the frame, practically hissing as he gazed over them. He stared bemused for a minute when he remembered Clary had brought him here.

He turned around abruptly and saw her hunched over on the floor, tears falling from her eyes. "Clary!" Magnus yelled as he ran up to her, scooping her up in his arms. She continued to cry as he held her close, and he couldn't stop the panic from flowing into his mind.

Before he could see it Magnus felt a presence behind him so heavy, it made him shudder. He turned around slowly and met eyes with a man who was practically glowing with holy light. 

The man pushed back his bronze curled hair before he straightened his immaculate white robes. His blue eyes were captivating as they stared at Magnus, reminding him of the sky. He gripped onto a large silver cross around his neck and stepped forward.

"Hello, Magnus" he spoke serenely as Magnus stared, captivated, "It's so great to finally meet you." As Magnus gazed upon him, his mind felt fuzzy. He felt safe, and content as warm waves washed over him.

"How do you know me?" He asked, struggling to keep his mind focused. "I know all that happens," the angel replied cryptically, "You've made quite a name for yourself, Magnus Bane." 

Magnus continued to stare, entranced, when he realized what was happening. He reeled back as he held Clary protectively in his arms, trying to help her regain awareness. She just continued to weep silently as she mumbled to herself. 

"What have you done to her?!" Magnus demanded as he readied a hand with magic. The angel shook his head at him before clasping Magnus' hand in his and halting his magic. Magnus stared at him dumbfounded and the angel sighed warily. 

"You and I both know that's a bad idea," he said as he backed off and let Magnus go back to holding Clary. 

"Why is she like this?" Magnus asked desperately as he tried to soothe Clary. She leaned into him and closed her eyes as she continued to mumble. 

"I was sharing my feelings with her to try and get her to come to me," the angel said as he gestured with his hands gracefully, "she ended up making our link too deep and now she's being overwhelmed by my emotions." 

"You have to make it stop!" Magnus pleaded as he looked desperately to Clary. The angel only sighed again as he shook his head and went to sit on the large bed. 

"The only one who can stop it is her," the angel said forlornly, "She's feeling my millennia of grief and loss. No mortal has ever felt anything relatively close." Magnus looked down at Clary sadly as the words sunk in.

"I'll at least give her some peace," he said as he used his magic to gently lull her to sleep. A few stray tears fell from her eyes as he held her, and he resisted the urge to cry himself.

"So..." Magnus started, reigning in his emotion, "Why did you bring us here."

The angel smiled at that, looking to Magnus in earnest, "I was tasked with a special mission," the angel said as he radiantly glowed, "And I believe you and your friend Clary could be of help with it." 

***

Clary was in a dark place, all she could feel around herself was loss and sorrow. It was drowning her. She went to take a breath when she realized she couldn't breathe. She flailed and tried to scream but no sound came out. 

She was falling deeper and deeper, everything fading out of existence. All she could could feel was pain, it crept up her entire body and made her yell out. It was too much, she didn't want this anymore.

She cried as she continued to fall, feeling irreparably broken and still unable to breathe. She wondered if this is how it would end, after finally reuniting with her family again. She reached out as if she could grasp something but nothing was within her grasp.

She fell farther and farther, her mind haunted by the cries of those that had died. She was overcome with incredible guilt, and desperation. She saw visions of angels that had been lost, when she gasped at one in particular. 

It was Ithuriel. She cried anew as fresh guilt radiated within her, this time her own. Emotions bombarded her as she saw before her his heart being ripped from him once again. 

Something in her snapped, and she suddenly felt nothing at all. Her body crumpled listlessly as she no longer felt the urge to fight and fell without a struggle. 

She fell for what seemed like decades. All of her emotions shut out and seemingly never to return again. Yet she still cried, the tears dissipating into the darkness as they fell.

She never thought she'd feel again, she never thought she'd make her way back up, when a bright light found its way before her. With it came warmth, which she hadn't felt in so long. She reached out for the light desperately, and gasped as it overwhelmed her with one feeling. Love. 

The darkness started to fade, as the light began to completely surround her. She felt safe, and curled into the warmth the light brought. She slowly started to feel again as the light brought her out of the abyss. 

***

 Magnus sat on the large, ornate bed as Clary slept. He softly drew a hand across her face as it turned peaceful and she stopped writhing. The angel was sitting in a chair across from them, face unreadable. Magnus had told him if he needed Clary they'd wait for her to wake up before discussing anything. 

Clary continued to sleep for several moments, when her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "I'm so sorry," she said as she turned to the angel, eyes watering. 

"You are forgiven, my child," he said quietly, and Magnus looked between the two of them confused. 

"I want to help him," Clary announced as she stared into Magnus' eyes, "We have to help him."

"Yes, Biscuit," Magnus replied unsurely. Bringing Clary into his arms as they both looked over to the angel. 

"I guess we should start with proper introductions," the man said as he held his arms out in a shrug, "My name is Gabriel, I'm an archangel sent from Heaven." Clary and Magnus both gasped at the revelation.

"An archangel?!" Magnus stuttered as he looked at the angel in disbelief, "What business could you possibly have that would bring you down to Earth?"

"Well," Gabriel started, hair falling gracefully as he turned his head, "After recent...events. The angels realized there'd been a dramatic drop in warlocks, to the point that your kind is practically going extinct."

"That can't be true," Magnus muttered looking down, as Clary rubbed his shoulder in support.

"I'm sad to say that it is true," Gabriel responded with a frown, "But that's why they sent me here. In order to fix it, before it's too late." Magnus froze in a sudden moment of realization and looked to Clary, before looking down at himself.

"You..." He started, but Gabriel cut him off before he could finish.

"Yes," he announced, "I was the one who gave Clary the idea to use the rune on you." Magnus didn't know how to feel about that. He settled on anger.

"You did this without my permission," he hissed as Clary held him back on the bed.

"Yes," Gabriel replied, aloof, "But you wouldn't take it back, would you?" Magnus shut his mouth at that. 

"We were in desperate need of a solution. I thought you'd be strong enough to take it," Gabriel said, twisting hair around his fingers, "Unfortunately we fought over it for a good year, when they finally decided to return Clary's powers to her."

"Why use Clary?" Magnus asked suddenly as his face grimaced, "why not just make the runes yourself?"

"We angels unfortunately no longer possess that power," Gabriel voiced quietly, almost bitterly. Magnus felt there was a lot more to that story, but now wasn't the time.

"How did Clary get her powers, then?" Magnus asked confused, and Clary cocked her head. 

"Ah, well," Gabriel said as he brushed some lint off his shoulder, "We believe she's been blessed. When we felt she was misusing her power we were able to block it, but we're unable to fully remove it." 

 Magnus had several more questions, but he realized Clary had been completely silent during their talk. 

"Biscuit?" He questioned as he turned to her, brushing his hand gently through her hair. 

"Magnus...what exactly did my rune do to you?" She asked as he stared into his eyes, worried.

"Something wonderful," he said as he took her hands in his, smiling gently, "Because of your rune... I'm going to have a child." Clary gasped, looking disbelievingly at him, before bursting into tears and wrapping Magnus into a deep hug. 

"I can't believe it," she babbled as she held him close, "This is so wonderful, Magnus."

"Yes it is, Biscuit," he affirmed, voice cracking slightly from emotion. 

"We have to do it," Clary whispered as she suddenly turned serious, "Magnus, don't you want to bring this kind of joy to all the warlocks?"

"Yes, of course," Magnus replied, looking into her eyes, "But this is a lot to put on your shoulders. If things go awry you'll be blamed for everything."

"I'm willing to take that risk," Clary responded as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"We'll do it," she announced, looking to Gabriel. He gave her a serene smile, and bowed his head forward.

"I thank you for this most valuable service," he stated, looking kindly into Clary's eyes. Magnus didn't trust Gabriel completely, but he couldn't deprive his people of what they'd always wished for.

"You've been recruiting them, haven't you?" Magnus asked as suddenly clarity came to mind, and Gabriel smiled.

"Yes, they've joined me in hopes of creating a better future," Gabriel said nonchalantly as his gaze wandered around, "They've been waiting for the ones I promised who will change their lives for the better."

"Take me to them," Magnus demanded.

"All in due time," Gabriel replied wistfully, "Isn't it about time I reunite you with the original friends you brought here?" He motioned around with his hand and a portal appeared. Everyone else who'd originally come with tumbled to the floor as the portal closed.

Magnus looked over to Alec and neither of them wasted time as the both ran to each other. As soon as they met Alec pulled Magnus into a long, passionate kiss, and Magnus allowed himself to get lost in it. 

"I-I was so worried," Alec practically sobbed as he picked Magnus up and held him against him. 

"I'm okay, we're okay, everything's okay," Magnus soothed as he held Alec close and ran his hands through his hair. Alec kissed him again before pulling away and nudging Magnus behind him, glaring at the angel still sitting in the chair. 

"I'll kill him," Alec said as he lunged forward but Magnus held him back while Clary jumped up in front of him.

"What's going on?" He asked as he looked warily between the two of them. "It's a long story," Magnus replied.

 ***

The moon shone down on the classic architecture of Idris. Down in an alley a cloaked man awaited someone in the dead of night. He stomped his foot impatiently as he waited, his source was running late.

Finally, after waiting several long minutes a man appeared. He couldn't tell if he was wearing a glamour, but it mattered not.

"What news do you have?" He asked as he looked impatiently at his watch, and the man before him smiled. 

"I believe the disappearances of the warlocks is the start of a revolt," the man said, "I heard they're all gathering together, plotting against the Shadowhunters." 

"This doesn't bode well," the cloaked man said, shaking his head, "If the warlocks are plotting against us, it won't be long before all Downworlders begin to rise up against us."

"Yes," the informant agreed, "If we allow them to continue like this all the Shadowhunters will be wiped from existence.

"Join me," the cloaked man said, removing his hood, "And I, Victor Aldertree, will make sure these Downworlders understand what it means to go against the Clave."

"I shall spread the world through my channels," the informant replied with a smirk, and Aldertree grinned back at him, "There are many who believe the integration we've done is wrong, and are waiting for it to be righted."

"I tried to eradicate the curse of their blood before," Aldertree said as he clenched his hands, "But now the Shadowhunters are acting as if the Downworlders have control over themselves. I've seen first-hand what their filthy blood has caused. It's time to I put an end to it. It's time I stop being so lenient."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for reading! It's become a pattern where I'll have everything planned out and then change literally everything. This chapter made me really emotional, was quite the rollercoaster to write! Poor Clary! Hope you're all as invested and intrigued as I am! 😄 Would really appreciate if you take the time to comment! They mean the world to me and motivate me to keep going!


	8. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally reveals what's going on. Plans are made to begin helping the warlocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another chapter has arrived! I hope you enjoy. :)

Alec glared distrustfully at the angel Gabriel as he led them down the elegant halls of the hotel. All around him were walls painted a deep red, with black and gold finishings. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch the intricate designs carved into the doorways as he walked by.

"Impressed?" Gabriel asked as he sauntered forward, veering around like a carefree child. Alec just frowned at him.

"There's nothing impressive about the hotel of an abductor," Alec voiced harshly, ready to continue when he felt a soft pressure on his shoulder. He looked to Magnus and felt his anger dissipate seeing his concerned face. Without another word, he dropped the subject.

Magnus grabbed his hand and held it tightly as they continued to walk, and Alec felt a pressure release from his chest.

"I love you," he whispered as he entwined their fingers together.

"I love you too, Alexander," Magnus replied, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Alec smiled down at him, yet he still couldn't completely shake the anger and distrust that flowed through him.

His life would be nothing without Magnus and his child, and he'd been terrified he'd lose them both. He gripped Magnus' hand tighter and Magnus laid his head against his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"We're here," Gabriel announced abruptly as Magnus slowly righted himself off Alec, mood broken. Alec scoffed and walked forward with Magnus as Gabriel opened a huge, golden door with elaborate carvings of hydras adorning it.

As soon as the door was open Magnus had left his side and began running forward. "Lorenzo!" He called out as he ran up and embraced the man, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Good to see you, old friend," Lorenzo returned fondly, patting Magnus on the back.

"I'm not that old," Magnus returned with a smirk, to which Lorenzo grinned mischievously.

"It's good to see you're okay," Alec said with a smile as he walked forward, "Magnus was practically crying when he found out you were missing."

"I was not," Magnus replied indignantly, before his face turned soft again. "Why didn't you let us know you were okay," he asked as he held Lorenzo's shoulders in a fond, yet worried gesture.

"Gabriel, the kind soul, let us stay here as we awaited news of a way to save the warlocks from dying out," Lorenzo stated as he gestured enthusiastically with his hands, "He said we couldn't leave until a message had been relayed, for security purposes. And of course I would have called, but that also would have breached security."

"Sounds suspicious," Alec muttered as he glared over to Gabriel, who was humming quietly to himself as he swayed around.

"Have you all come to hear the message as well?" Lorenzo questioned as a easy smile adorned his face. Alec and Magnus shook their heads, and Lorenzo tilted his head slightly.

"I believe we are here to  _ relay _ the message," Magnus responded, and Lorenzo's head only tilted further.

"Why would he have us wait here, then?" Lorenzo pondered as Alec frowned.

"That's a good question," Alec voiced, turning to Gabriel, "Why did you invite all the warlocks here before enlisting Magnus?"

"I felt it'd be easier for Magnus and Clary to trust me if they knew that the warlocks could," Gabriel replied eloquently, and Alec glared at him.

"Bullshit," Alec muttered, but he quelled his anger for Magnus' sake. Magnus was about to say something when Gabriel turned to them.

"I'll be back," Gabriel announced as he looked across everyone, "I'll have to gather the rest of my guests." With that he disappeared, and the tension in the room lightened slightly.

"We can't trust him," Alec voiced softly to Magnus as he walked up to him.

"I know, Alexander," Magnus replied as he gripped onto his arm, "But my people-"

"Shh," Alec hushed as he pressed a kiss against Magnus' temple, "I know you'd do anything for them. And I'll support you always, not matter what.

"Alec..." Magnus responded in a watery tone, and Alec held him close.

***

It was several minutes before Gabriel reappeared, and when he did, there were dozens of warlocks following him. Magnus eyed them in surprise, never realizing just how many warlocks had gone missing.

"Have a seat, everyone," Gabriel said as he ushered everyone in. Comfy, decorated chairs appeared all around the room and Magnus swore the room had been smaller.

Once everyone was in and seated, the room fell silent and everyone's gaze turned to Magnus and Clary, who stood before everyone.

"Good evening, my fellow warlocks," Magnus started, looking around nervously as he searched for what to say, "I have gathered that Gabriel has brought you all here to be informed of a plan to save our dwindling numbers."

Magnus watched as the warlocks nodded around him, before continuing, "Recently I've discovered a way that will allow us to increase our numbers again," he paused, looking unsure, "Though it carries risks with it. It's never been attempted before, and the effects of it are unknown."

He watched as his audience looked at him with confusion, yet their expressions were also filled with hope. He closed his eyes in concentration, before readying himself to start again, "There's a rune that can be drawn on us warlocks...it- it allows us to conceive." He stopped as gasps erupted across the room, and people began chattering furiously with one another.

_ That's not possible _ , he heard one person exclaim.  _ A  _ rune _ on a warlock _ , another one yelled. For several minutes he couldn't get a word in as the room filled with noise, when Clary stepped in.

"Ahem," she announced louder than he'd ever heard her, "What Magnus has said is true. I have the power to create my own runes, and I can give you all the ability the have your own children."

"How do we know it'll work?" Someone yelled out as Clary stood unmoved. She turned to Magnus.

"We know because...," Magnus started, looking back at his friends anxiously, "Clary drew the fertility rune on me."

Silence fell across the room, and Magnus thought he may have to delve further. "I'm going to have a child," he announced. Gasps were heard all throughout the room, but none were more prominent than the ones behind him.

He turned around and saw Jace's mouth hanging wide open, while Simon gave him a great smile, and Izzy had covered her mouth trying not to cry.

"Alec!" She yelled as she wrapped around her brother fiercely, "I can't believe you didn't tell me I'm going to be an aunt!"

"It was a hard decision," Alec sighed as he returned his sister's embrace. Magnus didn't have time to think when suddenly he was the one being embraced by Isabelle.

"Magnus," she practically cried, hugging him close. He put his arms around her in turn, and felt warmth flowing throughout himself.

"Nice, job Alec," Magnus vaguely heard Simon exclaim as his hands carded through Isabelle's hair. He smiled as Alec was caught off guard, before giving Simon a beaming smile. As he started to turn back to the warlocks he realized there was one person who had said nothing.

"That's possible?" He heard Jace mumble quietly, looking bewildered.

"All the legends are true," Isabelle remarked back smugly, holding Magnus close to her.

"I uh- wow," Jace said, eyes impossibly wide, "Congratulations, I mean, I guess this is why they tell  _ everyone _ to use protection."

Magnus choked and stifled a laugh as Alec reeled back in embarrassment. He smiled as all his friends gave him supportive gazes, a few chuckling. He was so caught up in the moment he'd briefly forgotten why he was there. When he realized the warlocks had become quiet.

"Is this really true?" Lorenzo asked breathless, standing up. Magnus let go of Isabelle and walked over to him.

"Let me share with you," he said as he reached Lorenzo, cupping his head in his hands and letting magic flow through. Lorenzo's face broke out in surprise as Magnus showed him his child, turning into a gentle smile when Magnus pulled away.

"Couldn't of happened to a better warlock," he voiced warmly as Magnus looked at him earnestly. Magnus felt his eyes stinging slightly, and accepted the open arms Lorenzo offered him.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling back and giving Lorenzo a relieved smile.

Once Magnus had shown Lorenzo, the crowd broke out and many warlocks went up to him to confirm their hopes were real. He smiled genuinely at them as they reacted in different ways. Some yelled out, several congratulated him, and a few even broke out in tears.

Once all the noise had settled and everyone was seated again, he went back to Clary. "With the help of Clary we can save our kind from dying out," he announced as he grabbed Clary's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"I'll do anything I can to help the warlocks," Clary voiced in return, gazing around the audience warmly, "We'll start a new generation and revive your kind!"

Magnus smiled fondly down at Clary as the audience clapped and cheered for her. He looked around the room smiling when his gaze caught Gabriel's form. He wasn't smiling or cheering with anyone, and he gaze seemed to be far away.

Magnus felt an urge to walk over to him, when two arms snaked around him. He turned around and grinned as he caught eyes with Alec.

"Jace will be scandalised," Magnus chuckled, before pulling Alec down into a kiss. He sighed as they broke apart, grinning as he looked up to Alec.

"He can handle it," Alec responded, looking over to Jace who was now beside Clary, "It's not like he does things any differently."

Magnus laughed and Alec broke out in a beautiful grin at the sound. It made Magnus' heart flutter.

"What do we do now?" Alec asked as he smiled lazily.

"We start making preparations," Magnus responded.

***

It had been hours since they'd arrived and Clary was beginning to feel tired. They had deliberated for a long time about what to do next and how to go about everything. It left Clary exhausted.

After a lot of thought they had decided the warlocks would stay at the hotel where they could be monitored and kept safe. Magnus had refused, however. Informing Gabriel it'd be too suspicious if the High Warlock of Alicante went missing.

Lorenzo had also decided to return for the moment, saying that it was a big decision he wasn't sure if he was ready for.

Clary was feeling a little nervous, she'd promised that the following night she would begin giving runes to the warlocks. They would then wait a week to be sure no adverse effects were occuring.

It made her worried, the thought that her rune could potentially harm the warlocks. Yet seeing their hopeful faces she wouldn't deprive them of trying. Clary looked around the room and stopped at Gabriel, who stood out amongst the crowd.

Even after escaping from his thoughts she could still feel his sadness. It permeated his body and never seemed to fade. She watched as he smiled lightly and made idle chatter with the warlocks, but his eyes seemed vacant.

As he was chatting he suddenly turned to her, his expression unreadable. She stared back, and felt his emotions change to something she didn't recognize.

As she stared at his empty gaze, she felt the urge to shiver. It didn't last though, and after a moment he was smiling at her. Clary returned the smile, brow furrowing slightly, and wondered if they were making the right decision. She wanted to help Gabriel and the warlocks, but had the feeling it wouldn't be so simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! This basically ends the first part of the story, the second part begins next chapter. There will be three parts, like most books, movies, etc. Still a ways to go yet but I hope you're enjoying the ride! It was fun writing Jace as the comic relief. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! If you did please comment! They inspire me to make more and just make my day a lot better! <3


	9. The Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems peaceful after a few months have gone by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!! My apologies for the mini hiatus. Some unfortunate things happened and it was hard finding my motivation again. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I put my heart in it as always! ♥️

A few months had passed since Magnus had met Gabriel and the plan was going rather smoothly. So far there'd been no negative results to Clary's rune, and for the first time in centuries the warlocks felt like they had hope. It warmed Magnus' heart, seeing the ecstatic faces of warlocks as they found out they were expecting.

Gabriel watched over them to make sure they were protected, with Clary often by his side. Though Magnus didn't feel the need to stay with them for protection as his body showed no hint of anything different. The rune Clary had given him was unalike the rest somehow, and it kept his body from showing anything. That didn't stop his magic from constantly fluctuating, however.

Magnus sighed as he leaned against the railing on his balcony. Some days he felt everything seemed too good to be true. He closed his eyes as the wind picked up around him, chilling him slightly. The sun slowly began to set as he stared off into the vibrant sky.

"Something on your mind?" Magnus heard behind himself, and he turned with a smile as Alec walked up to him.

"Alexander," he said warmly, reaching his hand up and wiping some paint off Alec's face as he stopped before him.

"Hey, beautiful," Alec announced with a grin, pulling Magnus into his arms.

"I've been gone for ten minutes, you've missed me that much?" Magnus laughed as he leaned into Alec, frowning when he got paint on his shirt.

"It'll wash out," Alec remarked as Magnus glared at his shirt, pouting for a minute before holding onto Alec again.

"You know…" Magnus whispered mischievously as he hovered over Alec's ear, "There's a way we can get all this paint off."

Alec immediately smirked at the insinuation, before grabbing Magnus' hand and pulling him forward. "Then what are we still doing here?" He asked breathlessly, stumbling forward as Magnus hurried along with him.

It didn't take long for them to reach the bathroom, and it took even less time for them to get undressed. Magnus sighed as he stepped under the warm water with Alec following closely behind.

They kissed tenderly as the warm water surrounded them, but it quickly became more passionate as the seconds went on.

"Alexander-" Magnus breathed as Alec gently peppered kisses down his neck, stopping to suck lightly on sensitive spots, "Stop- stop being such a tease."

"We only just got in the shower," Alec replied, making Magnus whine.

"You  _ know _ how it's been for me lately," Magnus whimpered as Alec continued to lay kisses across his body.

"I like to take things slow," Alec remarked with a grin as Magnus gripped onto his shoulders.

"We all know that isn't true," Magnus quipped as Alec laughed and moved up to kiss him.

"I guess I can do you a favor this one time," Alec whispered as he held Magnus against him.

"Just fuck me," Magnus voiced, too impassioned to notice the loving grin on Alec's face.

"I'd do anything for you," Alec mumbled as Magnus needily grabbed at him.

"Yes, I know you would," Magnus responded heatedly before bringing them both to the bottom of the tub and letting Alec have his way with him.

***

Clary was dreaming. Everything around her was covered in red, and she distantly heard a child screaming. Babies began to wail as clocks began to spin out of control across the room. Clary reached out as she desperately grasped for what wasn't there.

"No!" Clary screamed as she shot up, wide-awake. Jace jostled beside her as she held her hands up to her face.

"Again?" Jace asked as he sat up, eyebrows sunken in worry.

"It felt so real," Clary stuttered as she held back tears, leaning into Jace as he sat beside her.

"Everyone's okay," Jace soothed, holding Clary close.

"They were crying," Clary muttered as she pushed her face into Jace's shoulder. She tried to calm down, but nearly sobbed as she remembered the feeling of loss, fear, and hopelessness. After she'd met Gabriel she hadn't had a single night of peaceful sleep. His feelings always seemed to find their way to her, and it worsened at night.

She felt tears finally fall from her eyes as she thought of how much Gabriel had to be suffering every day. It broke her heart, she wanted to help him. She  _ needed  _ to help him.

"There has to be a way to make things better for him," she whispered as she let tears fall freely down her face.

"He's been like that for a long time, Clary," Jace voiced quietly as he rubbed her back, "I don't know if there's any way you can ever change that."

"Don't say that," Clary muttered as she looked up to Jace, "We can't just leave him like that! He's suffering, Jace. He's-"

Jace shushed Clary as he pulled her closer. "Your mission is to help the warlocks," Jace said as his hand rested on Clary's face, "You may want to help Gabriel, but there's so much we don't know about him. The best you can do is just focus on your mission. It's what Gabriel wants, isn't it?"

"R-right. Of course," Clary replied, but she avoided Jace's eyes, "I should probably head over there, help Gabriel do his morning tests."

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Jace asked, and Clary nodded a little too quickly.

"I promised I'd head over this morning," Clary voiced as she got up and went over to her wardrobe, hastily picking out an outfit as she threw off her pajamas.

"Okay, well, just take of yourself," Jace responded as he frowned slightly, "please."

"I will," Clary responded as she returned to Jace fully dressed, giving him a quick kiss, "I'll be back later."

"Text me, then," Jace replied, and Clary nodded before opening a portal and disappearing into it.

***

Alec stood proudly in the nursery him and Magnus had been working on, once again covered in paint. Magnus tutted as he walked in the room, a glass of something in his hand.

"I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose," Magnus laughed as he handed the glass to Alec.

"Maybe I am," Alec replied with a grin, before looking down to the glass in curiosity.

"It's lemonade," Magnus said proudly as he smiled at Alec, "freshly squeezed."

"You spoil me," Alec beamed, and Magnus gave him a heart-stopping grin.

"You think I wouldn't spoil the father of my child?" Magnus questioned as he stepped up to Alec, and Alec used that opportunity to steal a kiss.

"You spoiled me even before then," Alec whispered, and Magnus chuckled before giving Alec another kiss. Alec was about to suggest they take their conversation elsewhere, when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes as he picked it up.

"What is it, Simon?" Alec voiced with annoyance, smiling only when Magnus linked their hands.

_ "I-I need you to get here right now,"  _ Alec heard as he held the phone, noticing panic in Simon's voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, voice devoid of any previous annoyance.

_ "There- I- someone's been murdered," _ Alec heard, and any happiness he'd been feeling evaporated.

"Where are you?" He asked.

***

Clary had finished her morning duties and was now in a lounge with many comfy chairs and snacks all around. She didn't eat any of them, however. Instead, she stared at Gabriel, who had joined her a while ago and stayed completely silent.

Usually she could feel all kinds of emotions pouring from him, but at the moment there was nothing. She continued to stare when he finally looked over to her.

"You look determined," he voiced and Clary flinched at finally hearing him speak.

"I-" Clary tried to begin but Gabriel shook his head.

"I can tell what you're thinking," he said, "Just as you feel my emotions, I feel yours. There's nothing you can do for me."

Clary fell silent, her words leaving her instantly. She tried to form new ones but her mind was scattered. Silence lapsed for several minutes when she broke down and felt like she would cry.

"How do you  _ live with it? _ " She questioned after several long moments, her voice hoarse.

"There are things I need to do before things can end," Gabriel replied cryptically, and Clary merely stared at him.

"So you'll just-" Clary began before being unable to continue.

"Yes," Gabriel replied anyway, "We're all destined to fade away, even angels. Once my purpose is fulfilled there's no need to continue."

"That can't be it," Clary replied quietly as she held back tears, "You can't just suffer for that long only to die without ever being happy."

"That's just how the universe works, sometimes," Gabriel responded, eyes vacant and far away.

"I- I'll change your destiny," Clary mumbled quietly as she tried to still her shaking hands. Gabriel looked to her then, and she thought she saw something flicker in his eyes.

"It's too late," Gabriel replied after a long pause, eyes going vacant once again. Clary looked to him then, and frowned, wondering what exactly he was speaking of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!!! I hope you enjoyed!! As always, leave a comment if you'd like to see more! They really keep me going and I love to reply to them!


End file.
